


Hunt

by princesszaf



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, anal fingering and sex and all the good stuff, just dumb boys being dumb, lmao what plot though, smut??? blowjobs?? thats it, this fic is short just like my attention span
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszaf/pseuds/princesszaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Platonic blowjobs are a thing, right?</p><p>( where yugbam are best friends and more than occasionally hook up with each other )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is not what best friends do.

Best friends don't ordinarily get down on their knees for each other, Yugyeom thinks faintly, hands fisting in Bambam's thick hair, a throaty moan at his lips. Best friends don't _devour_ each other's cock the way Bambam does right now, thoroughly debauched. The stretch of his plump lips around Yugyeom's cock is beautiful, red and abused. His eyes fluttered shut a while ago, head bobbing lazily at Yugyeom's cock, as if few things satisfy him as much as this. Bambam loves cock - Yugyeom guesses as much, the way he's so eager to scramble to the floor, pressing reverent kisses down the length of his cock, getting lost in each thrust of Yugyeom's hips. Sometimes, his moans are louder than Yugyeom's and he's such a sight - hair a dishevelled mess, tear burning his eyes, a string of saliva between his wet lips and the head of Yugyeom's cock as he pulls back for a short inhale of air.

He looks up at Yugyeom, throws him a dirty wink and goes back at it like a fucking _champ_.

Yugyeom doesn't need to give Bambam warnings anymore. Bambam just _knows_ when Yugyeom's close, from the way his hips arch wantonly for more, the way his body shudders from need for climax, the beautiful stutters of ' _Please_ ' and ' _Bambam_ ' and ' _Fuck_ ' spilling from his mouth. He's always noisiest when he's close, just the way Bambam likes it, and Bambam pulls away just enough so that he's sucking on the head with intent, hands gripping Yugyeom's hips tightly, manicured nails digging into sensitive skin.

Yugyeom comes with a tortured moan, spilling all of his load into his _best friend's_ mouth. Bambam's nails are leaving marks and his tongue laps it all up, kitten licking Yugyeom through his orgasm, swallowing it all. His mouth doesn't leave Yugyeom's cock even after that, humming contently as his lips press against his overstimulated cock and Yugyeom has to drag him to his feet, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You need to stop doing that," he chides, exhausted but glowing and Bambam can't help but grin fondly, wrapping his arms around Yugyeom's waist and pulling him in for a lazy kiss.

Yugyeom lets him, tasting himself on Bambam's tongue and it's sweet and slow. "The things you do to avoid Chemistry homework," he murmurs against Bambam's lips, amused. "C'mon, it's my turn now."

"No need," Bambam whispers in response and Yugyeom pulls back, blinking in surprise, lips an 'Oh' when he palms the front of Bambam's sweatpants. He only contemplates it for a second before slipping his hand under the elastic band, fingers wrapping around his softened cock, giving it a meaningful tug. Bambam whines prettily against his throat, pressing into his touch.

"Doesn't take much to get my baby hard again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just really sweet smut?? idk were you expecting a plot tho...

"Nothing's going on between Jackson and me."

Bambam says that with Yugyeom's fingers spreading him open, his thrusts quick and shallow, littering kisses all over the insides of his thighs. He's sucking a spot near Bambam's groin, indulgent in leaving a mark there when the words are thrown at him, throaty and trembling. Yugyeom has to pause, allow the words to sink in and send shivers through his body because Bambam, for all his obtuseness,  _noticed_ Yugyeom noticing and everything pauses for a few long seconds. The world around them is indistinct and hazy, Bambam in hyper focus and they're looking at each other like nothing else matters. Yugyeom wants to kiss him, lick the trail of sweat from his jaw to collarbone, fuck Bambam hard until he's crying out for release.

And because Bambam's smile is so  _sweet,_ gaze so awfully warm and tender, Yugyeom pulls out his fingers and scrambles on top of Bambam's body, clutching his cheeks with both hands as he does nothing but  _kiss._ Bambam whimpers at the loss of contact, punches his arm, whines about sticky lube all over his face now and practically orders Yugyeom's fingers to continue their stretch in his ass but Yugyeom's just grinning like a delirious man. He doesn't give in, not until he  _has_ trailed his tongue down the length of Bambam's neck, nuzzling his nose into the crook of it and Bambam has to punch him again,  _harder_ this time for Yugyeom to pull away with a jovial burst of laughter. 

"Just me, then?" Yugyeom asks, wanting to sound confident and smug but the words are heavy and they're weak at his tongue, pleading reassurance. He sits between Bambam's spread legs, three fingers working him open and he can't look at Bambam, not  _now._ There's weight in the air following that and Yugyeom regrets his words immediately, shaking his head with a nervous chuckle. There's hastiness in the way he's rolling a condom on, hands shaking at he does and he dare not look at Bambam now. 

He doesn't expect the soft hand at his cheek. He doesn't expect Bambam's silent plea for him to _look_ , doesn't expect the way Bambam leans in, so beautifully flushed and sweaty and desirous, capturing Yugyeom's lips in a honeyed kiss. He's tracing absent circles by the corner of Yugyeom's mouth, their kiss so incredibly chaste and his hand wraps around Yugyeom's cock, lips never leaving the other's, fingers knitting with Yugyeom's as he guides the strokes, hand at Yugyeom's cheeks crawling into his red hair and entangling there, indulgent and exploratory. "Just you," he whispers, nipping at Yugyeom's lower lip. " _Just_ you," kissing the corner of Yugyeom's mouth. "All yours, Kim Yugyeom," and Yugyeom's dizzy from the attention, moaning when Bambam's lips find the tip of his nose, either cheek, his forehead. "Will you fuck me now, baby?" They're dirty, obscene words but it's so _loving_ like this, stripped of all its filth. "I need you, Gyeomie."

So he does, pressing Bambam back against the bed, spreading his legs wide. He's got the silliest smile on his face, warm and bashful and so incredibly _happy_ and gives up trying to stifle it. "Look at me," Bambam says and so he does, smile only widening when he locks their eyes together, pressing in, in, _in_. Bambam's hands fly for the sheets, grasping for an anchor. "Go on," he manages somehow, "You know I'm not made of porcelain."

Yugyeom knows, _of course_ he does, knows how Bambam takes cock like he was made for it. Knows how Bambam likes it hard and quick, how he loves it when the bed shakes from the force of Yugyeom's thrusts. He _knows_  Bambam so fucking well because he means the world to him and he's shaking his head, letting out a small spurt of laughter, lips twitching around his words. "It's going to be slow," and there's a surge of confidence he wasn't expecting, pushing in until he's buried deep, hand splayed over Bambam's abdomen and massaging him there, tracing contours he's so familiar with, index finger trailing down his happy trail. "I'm going to fuck you like you're my prince, Bambam," and his hand wraps around Bambam's cock, giving it an absent tug before cupping his balls and Bambam's a _mess_ , writhing on the sheets and begging for more and who's Yugyeom to deny him the best?

He fucks Bambam slow and steady, propping the other's ankles over his shoulders, driving his cock in deeper, sweeter, like he's got all the time in the world. "Don't stop," he hears and Yugyeom grins against Bambam's ankle, giving it one last kiss before moving them around swiftly, Bambam's legs dropping to his waist and he wraps them there tightly, hand resting on Bambam's lower back as he draws him closer, chests pressing as he fucks into him, lips latching onto a spot by his jaw. He's cooing encouragements, nothing but love into skin, hand stroking Bambam's cheek as the other moans, circling his hips to meet Yugyeom's thrusts. "Yugyeom-ah..." and he's looking up, finds his baby wrecked and needy, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted and Yugyeom can't help but swallow his moans, kiss intense and sloppy and all kinds of wonderful.

And it lasts for ages, all of it. He somehow ends on his back by the end of it, Bambam riding him with no care in the world, dropping down on Yugyeom's cock and lifting himself up again. He rolls his hips, hands on Yugyeom's stomach to support himself, taking his pleasure. Yugyeom's hand is on his cock but Bambam's waiting for something, he realises, like direction and there's pleasure pooling in his gut at that, groan stuck in his throat. "Come for me, honey," and so he  _does_ , spurting all over Yugyeom's hand and stomach. He's so _beautiful_  - head thrown back, body arched, shaking under the weight of his orgasm and Yugyeom's stroking him through all of it, stroking him even when he's done.

"Stop," Bambam manages a laugh somehow, lips curling in tired amusement and he's rolling away, biting down a moan at the loss of contact. Yugyeom makes a move to pull him close but Bambam's shaking his head, tugging the condom off and taking the head of Yugyeom's cock in his mouth and that _does_ it. He's bucking his hips into Bambam's mouth, whines at how well he laps it all up, presses a pillow into his face. Bambam doesn't let him for too long, jerking the pillow away and throwing it to the floor, laughing fondly at Yugyeom (with his lips barely a few centimetres away from his  _cock,_ God damn it). "You sound so sweet like that," and Bambam's crawling on top of him, draping his body over Yugyeom's, lips against Yugyeom's cheeks. "Don't hold back next time."

"I doubt I'd ever sound as good as you do, though," Yugyeom offers, distractedly stroking Bambam's back, pulling him closer. He's got his lips by Bambam's temple when the other replies, cheeky and shaking under the weight of a laugh, "Of course you don't. I'm in another league altogether."

Yugyeom's laughter is lovely, an explosion of surprise and adoration as he presses Bambam into his bed, tickling him until Bambam's begging for mercy, apology hurried. "Fine, _fine -_ you big oaf, stop that!" He cocks an eyebrow at 'oaf', moves to resume his torture but Bambam catches him before that, wrapping his fingers around his wrists. "Sorry,  _my_ big oaf. How's that?"

That's  _great_ \- Yugyeom's blushing all over, pulling Bambam's hands to his lips and kissing his palms. He lets Bambam pull him to the bed again, lets Bambam wrap an arm around his torso and press his cheek against Yugyeom's back. They're like this, comfortable and tired and so  _tender_ and it's only when Bambam's fast asleep (he snores, adorable tiny ones) when Yugyeom realises he's the little spoon. 

And _honestly_ , with Bambam's leg thrown over his waist, arm holding him close, the fuzziness of Bambam's confessions from earlier still warm and lingering,  he really has no reason to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've got a lot of muse so hmu with your prompts @dxmianos on tumblr!! (pls give me some jjp prompts.....my fathers who have raised me and made me the shameless smut writer i am 2day...)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO INDULGENT and all for my Dumb rp partner liv so i hope u enjoyed it!!! but also i might turn this into an actual fic now that i'm on summer break so lmk if you guys would be interested in that?? yugbam RISE thanks for reading


End file.
